kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
Keima Katsuragi/Relationships
Relationships The are the current realastionships Keima had with the characters throughout the series. Family Mari Katsuragi Keima's relationship with his mother is as normal as possible. Despite the turmoil that Elsie has apparently wreaked in the family's stability, Mari seems to consider him a good child deep down, though she is concerned with his obsessive gaming habits and constantly wonders whether she brought him up correctly or not. When Elsie questions her with regards to Keima, she reveals that she is in fact deeply worried about his future and sometimes dreams of him being a normal, doting child. Even though she is past expecting such behavior from Keima, Keima still demonstrates that he cares for and loves his mother when he attempts to secretly buy her a birthday present, as instructed by his father. Mari has also stated that Keima and her used to kiss regularly, implying that Mari was very affectionate towards Keima in the past. This is proven true when Keima travels back in time and reverts to a child. Keiichi Katsuragi Keiichi is Keima's father. It seems that he is away on a trip, with the estimated return time unknown. It is also unknown whether he approves Keima's current status of being a gamer or not. Keima and his father don't seem to be on bad terms, as Keima got angry at Elsie when she said she was his father's illegitimate daughter, causing unnecessary trouble for Keiichi and possibly ruining his marriage with Mari. Keima also teams up with his father (who is still overseas), to buy a birthday gift for his mother. Denma Katsuragi Being Keima's grandfather, Denma really loves him. Each time Keima has visited, he has given him some sort of gift related to game girls, even though this doesn't impress Keima. Keima takes care of his gifts, out of respect for Denma's feelings, seemingly caring about him. Old and New Devils Elucia de Lute Ima Initially, Keima saw Elsie as a useless annoyance he'd been unjustly saddled with. She has caused him many, many troubles - ranging from seemingly severely damaging his parents' marriage by claiming she was the illegitimate daughter of his father, attempting to feed him recipes from hell (which were usually alive and sometimes attempted to attack him), and including, of course, the fact that she had now landed him with a contract that he had to carry out, or else risk death. However, he seems to have come to accept her as a regular fixture in his life, despite her comedic incompetence, and has on some occasions even demonstrated concern for her well-being, such as when she entered a period of semi-depression after failing to capture a Level 4 escaped spirit, though it is unknown whether he did this because he was concerned for Elsie or because he was worried about the impact her depression would have on her ability to capture spirits. Even though Elsie is not actually his sister, he seems to come to have accepted her as at least that. Although he continues to subject Elsie to some light abuse every now and then, this sort of level should be expected from brother and sister. There are some hints that Elsie's feelings for Keima may be slightly beyond platonic, however, as she blushes because of his actions from time to time, and even shows a hint of jealousy when she sees what the Keima and Haqua dolls were doing in Haqua's theater model. Over time, she becomes more affectionate towards Keima in a sisterly manner. During her time as El-non (fake Kanon), she will often miss Keima and will hug him whenever they get the chance to meet. Keima does not seem to mind this anymore, either, showing that he has definitely acknowledged her. In the manga, it can also be seen in later chapters that she has been referring to Keima more as "Nii-sama" and less as "Kami-sama". Haqua du Lot Herminium Keima treats Haqua just like how he treats most, if not all, 'real' girls his age: coldly, indifferently, and/or an annoyance. However, Keima does rely on Haqua about the current affairs in New Hell and the Runaway Spirit Squad. During their first encounter, Haqua treats Keima like a normal human (weak, useless) but quickly changes her attitude towards him after realizing that the latter has a rather sharp wit, being able to figure out that the one who let the loose soul escape was her. Some time after Haqua's Arc is finished, Haqua develops somewhat romantic feelings for Keima and will often come and visit Keima under the pretense of playing with Elsie. Haqua tends to get jealous/angry whenever Keima shows (or pretends to show) more interest in girls other than her which often results with Haqua pummeling him with her scythe. Physical punishment also befalls Keima whenever he sees an indecently attired Haqua (nude, in her underwear, etc.). Currently, it is unknown whether Keima is aware of Haqua's feelings for him or not as Keima's opinion of Haqua has not change all that much. Nora Floriann Leoria Keima's first encounter with Nora was not a happy one. She tried to kill him and even went as far as murdering Yokkyun (in his mind) in order to break him. After Tenri's arc, she has occasionally shown up at Keima's house to be a slight bother to Elsie and to an extent, Keima. Keima once refers to her as "poison flag woman". At one point, Keima gropes Nora's breast to get rid of her because he wanted to spend the whole day playing games. Nora also helps Keima during the Old Conquest and Mai-High Festival Arc because Keima promised her that she can take all of the credit when New Hell is saved. Overall, Nora's and Keima's relationship is a mutually platonic one. Conquests Ayumi Takahara Keima deems Ayumi as a candidate for the host of the last goddess, Mercury, due to the emotional responses she had displayed to him, the most notable ones being after Kanon's love confession. Although she has, on multiple occasions, displayed signs of attraction to Keima even before Kanon's confession, hinting at the possibility that she remembers her conquest. Though Keima has yet to show any signs of attraction to Ayumi, or any girl for that matter, the two do seem to at least be on somewhat good terms and sometimes converse, seeing as Ayumi is one of Elsie's best friends. Keima went to both her and Chihiro for advice when he was seeking to cheer Elsie up, and was even willing to help Ayumi study when the 2-B Pencils came to him in an attempt to score a perfect score on their next English test. Ayumi, like the rest of the "possible goddess hosts", displayed hostility towards Keima after Kanon confessed to him. The day after the confession, she violently kicks him through the door of their classroom. Keima then tries to make her forgive him and deepen their relationship, for the sake of making a goddess appear. Ayumi grows tired of this and tells him to leave her alone, but he refuses, saying that he will be her shadow and never leave her side, causing Ayumi to blush violently. With the threats of Vintage destroying the world, Keima picks up the pace of Ayumi's re-conquest. Having observed Keima's past actions, especially those with Chihiro during the second night of the festival, Ayumi distruss his words, but ultimately challenges him by seeing if he is serious enough to even go as far as marrying her. Keima pushes forward, and proves that he would go along with marriage. He could not, however, prove to Ayumi that he "loves" her for real, but does say to Ayumi that she is the first heroine and the last heroine. Eventually he tells her that he only aims for the best ending and that THAT was the true love of a gamer. He then tells her that he adores her and with a little push from Chihiro, they go through with their "wedding" of sorts, ending with Ayumi confessing her love for Keima and a "wedding" kiss shared by the two (which Ayumi initiates). Mio Aoyama Keima, recognizing Mio as tsundere stereotype and believing she was rich, thought that conquering her will be easy. However, after discovering she is actually poor, he decides make a bond by hiding her secret and giving her elaborate bike rides to school. Seeing that she isn't falling for him, Keima understands that she is pretending to be rich because of her deceased father. He takes her to a party she didn't want to go to and dances with her. He eventually confronts Mio about her father, and tells her that it is time for her to live her own life. Mio decides to let go of the past and they kiss, expelling the spirit from her body. Although she has forgotten Keima, she still blushes around him. Later, while being in Yui's body, Keima sees Mio in a bakery. After confirming there is no goddess inside her he wishes her good luck, showing that he does care for her. Kanon Nakagawa Initially uninterested in her because of she is a real-life idol, Keima becomes Kanon's source of support and advice - even when she gets violent. When Kanon runs away from her concert and asks him to always support her, Keima says that she should not depend on other people because she is already shining by herself. The conquest ends with a kiss, and Kanon performs flawlessly. Without Keima's notice, Kanon contained the goddess of music, Apollo. Apollo's appearance brings danger to Kanon when a Vintage member finds her. Remembering her past with Keima, she goes to Keima directly for protection, even going as far to confessing that she loves him, back then and even now. After Apollo runs away in Kanon's body, not wishing to involve the "unrelated" Keima, she is stabbed with a magically enforced knife by the mysterious female member of Vintage - Fiore Loderia Lavigneri. Upon seeing that Kanon was in a dire situation, Keima resolves to find all the other Goddesses in order to save her. The incident involving Kanon becomes a turning point in Keima's life as he makes the promise to search for the goddesses for Kanon's sake, showing that he feels responsible. Later, after removing the knife within Apollo/Kanon, Keima "entered" Apollo's mind through her spell and was able to see Kanon again. Kanon tells him that she belives in him and that she will be praying with Apollo while he is busy. Shiori Shiomiya Keima considered Shiori a candidate for a goddess host, due to her reaction of avoiding him after Kanon confessed to him. She is now confirmed as the host of the goddess Minerva, Goddess of Knowledge, revealed after Keima conquers her for a second time through the assistance of her novel. She was once a reticent librarian who could not tolerate Keima's "rudeness". Ever since her conquest ended, she has learned to speak more often. She returns to the storyline many chapters later, somewhat angry due to Kanon's love confession. Her memories and feelings for Keima partially return to her due to the shock of the confession. She tries (with difficulty) to avoid Keima , but he nevertheless approaches her. Keima realizes that she has been writing a novel based on the events of the library rebellion - her conquest - but has had difficulty advancing her story since she only has vague memories of the whole experience. With Keima's intervention, she is able to move on with her story, and in the end, creates a monologue. At the end of her written monologue, she wrote that she is in love with Keima, revealing her true feelings. Keima congratulates her with a kiss on the cheek, and says that he'll come by the library more often to see her. Kusunoki Kasuga Keima first meets Kusunoki when he and Elsie were being bullied by the Mai-High Delinquents. When Kusunoki saves him, he thanks her but is rather angry that Kusunoki calls him weak. When Elsie says that Kusunoki has an escaped spirit, Keima becomes reluctant as he does not want to involve himself with such a powerful person. Nevertheless, he makes contact with her because he figured that he will have to do so eventually. During her conquest, Keima manages to find out that Kusunoki still has some of her femininity intact, and uses this "weakness" to bring about her other self. In the end, Keima convinces Kusunoki that she can be strong and cute, which causes the runaway spirit inside her to reveal itself. After her conquest, Keima seems to have forgotten about Kusunoki. She makes another appearance, however, in the Hinoki Arc, and takes on a support role. Keima learns about another reason why Kusunoki had a gap in her heart and also learns the history behind Kusunoki's relationship with her sister. In an Omake, Kusunoki (under Hinoki's forcefulness) approaches Keima with flowers and tries to confess to him. It is unknown what Keima's response is. Chihiro Kosaka Before her conquest, Chihiro always treated Keima worse than other students. She would always call him by his nickname, "Otamega", and would generally make fun of him. When it is discovered that Chihiro is the next capture target, Keima becomes horrified and wanted nothing to do with her, because she is his definition of a 'real' girl and has no personality. Even so, when Keima does decide to assist her, he learns that not only is she one of the most difficult conquests he has ever encountered, she is also the girl with the most personality so far. During her conquest, Chihiro verbally retaliates against Keima's insults and calls him a cockroach. Her words pierce Keima to the point where Keima completely ignores reality and immerses himself in his games. Keima manages to get over it thanks to Ayumi and decides to help Chihiro fall in love with another guy to release her escaped spirit. In the end, Keima gets enraged when he learns that Chihiro does not really like the boy they have been targeting. Chihiro then runs off as Keima finally realizes that he is the only one that can fill Chihiro's heart. He rushes to Chihiro's side, talks to her and eventually kisses her. He tells Chihiro that she can do anything and also promises her that he will always be there to help her when she needs it, which causes the runaway spirit inside Chihiro to be released. Some time after Chihiro's conquest, Keima reluctantly tutors the 2-B Pencils (sans Miyako) in English (the only reason he decides to help them is because of his promise to Chihiro). By the time of the Mai-High Festival Arc, Keima's opinion of Chihiro does not seem to change much and when he eventually learns that Chihiro has been attracted since before her conquest, Keima, out of the interest to protect Chihiro from Vintage, is forced to coldly reject her. This makes a significant impact on him because he is confused as to why a girl like Chihiro likes him. His regret shows when he sheds a tear by the end of the Goddess Saga, apologizing to Chihiro for what he said "that time". Out of all the heroines conquered, Chihiro has had the most influence on Keima's development. Because she is his definition of a "real" girl, her actions greatly confused - and sometimes angered - him. During her conquest and re-conquest, she either went beyond or away from the route Keima has planned for her, which led Keima to react to her actions more often than not. Jun Nagase Keima's first interaction with Jun was rather unique. When Jun approached Keima on saying that he needs to talk to his real friends, Keima merely replied, "Friends ?" and his eyes greatly affected Jun. Keima was confused when the latter ran off. Later, when Keima found out that he needs to capture Jun, he was mostly with Nikaido to fish out for information. Eventually, Keima managed to indentify the reason behind Jun's attitude and managed to he Jun conquer it with the aid of Elsie, Ayumi and Chihiro. Other than that, it seems that Keima doesn't really think much of Jun and their relationship is professional at best. Tsukiyo Kujyō Initialy, Keima was rather angered by Tsukiyo's attitude towards him and Yokkyun, saying how Yokkyun was a mere "doodle" and how he is "imperfect" along with the fact that she slapped him. Because of this, Keima initialy wanted to let the escaped spirit to engulf Tsukiyo. Nevertheless, Keima still put up with Tsukiyo's antis when she shrank but used Elsie's hagoromo to alter Tsukiyo's surroundings to make the latter rely on him. When Tsukiyo realizes that she has been tricked, she becomes angry and runs away. Keima seeks her out and ultimately manages to root out Tsukiyo's problems and manages to free Tsukiyo from the runaway spirit. It is eventually revealed that after the conquest, Tsukiyo slowly regains her memories due to being the host of a goddess, Vulcan, in the form of Luna. When Keima realizes this , he knew that Tsukiyo will be angry since he never really showed up again and was even confessed to by Kanon. Nevertheless, Keima still managed to get Tsukiyo to his side. Whether Keima really loves Tsukiyo or not, is unknown. Minami Ikoma Keima does not really interact much with Minami simply because he wanted the latter to create a persona for him on her own. Nevertheless, Keima does know the cause of her crevice and still managed to get Minami out of it. In the Old Conquest Arc, Keima was shown to care for Minami's well-being as he was relieved that Minami compeletly forgot about him and even congratulated her for continuing to swim. Tenri Ayukawa Technically speaking, Tenri is Keima's childhood friend and both also used to live close to one another. However, due to Tenri's natural bashfulness, Tenri and Keima did not really interact much. Nevertheless, it was known that Tenri had loved Keima ever since ten years ago. When Keima met Tenri again, due to having his memories wiped out due to the boulder that had hit his head, Keima had no recognition of the events in the past except for his memories of gaming and that was made worse when the earthquake destroyed his old home, forcing he and his family to relocate. Although Tenri loves and yearns for Keima's affections, and although Keima is fully aware of Tenri's love for him, Keima himself seems to be mutual with Tenri at best although there are times when Keima does show a little concern for Tenri. It is also worth noting that Tenri seems to be able to know what Keima's state of emotion is as she can easily know if Keima was forcing a smile or not. Rieko Hinaga Keima's relationship with Rieko is diffcult to know. On one hand, he never really interacted with the real Rieko, a senior citizen and grandmother. However, on the other hand, Keima did interact with Rieko's "spirit" ; a manifestation of Rieko's memories and thoughts. When interacting with Rieko's spirit, Keima was shown to sympathize with Rieko and seemed to enjoy talking to her. Sumire Uemoto Initially, Sumire did not like Keima very much since she was offended by Keima's ignorance of ramen. Nevertheless, Keima's opinion of Sumire is also not very much liked since it will be tiresome to curb Sumire, especially on tasting Sumire's sweet ramen. In the end, Keima did manage to repair the relationship between Sumire and her father, and after successfully removing Sumire's gap, he was shown to have more appreciation towards ramen. When Sumire met him again, she like Minami, and was shown to have no recognition of Keima. Nanaka Haibara Surprisingly, Keima actually has a nice impression of Nanaka since the latter's backstory and Kansai dialect is much more similar to those galge heroines he had played many times. As a result, Keima really likes to interact with Nanaka. Similar to Chihiro's conquest, Keima never needed to pretend to be another person to charm Nanaka like his other conquests and merely has to make Nanaka win and support her to fill up the gap in Nanaka's heart. Sometimes, when Keima lost to Nanaka, he also had a minor sense of rivalry with her especially when Nanaka said that Shogi can have a similar pattern to games like Pac-man and she is not telling him. After the conquest, Keima's attitude to Nanaka is mutual at her at best. Jupiter Sisters Diana Diana initially thought of Keima as a rude and cold man, so she acted the same towards him. However, after helping Tenri and Diana get rid of Nora - who was, at the time trying to capture Diana who she thought was a runaway spirit - Keima's disposition in Diana's mind gradually changes as she begins to know more and more about Keima through Tenri and Keima's associates (mostly Haqua). Even though Keima has begun warming up to her, Diana still often gets angry and will hurt Keima should the latter forget or ignore anything concerning Tenri, or if he is doing anything she deems as perverted. It should also be noted that, in a way, she is similar to Haqua in that they both physically punish Keima if he ever shows any interest (genuine or otherwise) in other girls besides them (In Diana's case, she will also punish Keima if he ignores Tenri). She goes to great lengths to bring Keima and Tenri together. An example would be her asking of Keima to meet her at the amusement park so that they could discuss the goddess situation, when in fact, she only wanted him to meet her there so that he and Tenri can go on a date. Her plan was ruined, however, by Keima's invitation of Haqua. As the story progresses, Diana comes to the realization that she has also fallen in love with Keima. She feels guilty about it because she thinks that she is betraying Tenri. Keima himself, however, doesn't seem to care too much about it. He does acknowledge Diana, seeing as he asks for her help from time to time. Others Miyako Terada Miyako is one of the few people around Keima who is actually nicer to him. Nevertheless, Keima remained cold and distant to Miyako and sometimes, Keima was angry with Miyako's "disturbances" to his plans to conquer Ayumi during the Old Conquest Arc. During the Old Conquest Arc, Keima did recognize Miyako's nicer treatment to him but said that it's too late to act nice now and he will not help her even if she is possessed by a Weiss. Miyako is also one of the few who was never shown to call Keima by his nickname, "Otamega". During the Mai-High Festival Arc, It seems that Miyako holds Keima in a much higher regard than most people since she wanted Keima to give a speech to the 2-B Pencils. Nevertheless, like most characters, Miyako and Kema's relationship is mutual at best.